We knew it all along
by teamkick
Summary: Jack and Kim are famous. They go to all the premieres and award shows. They show up at red carpets and are the top of celebrity gossip. Jack and Kim should be good friends but they hate each other. KICK! Read to find out what happens. Rated T for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry that i haven;t updated in such a looooooong time but I have been really busy. I have a project due on monday so i'm still extremely busy. If i don't update then I probably have tests and projects. I'm sorry! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT OR THE OTHER CHARACTERS! I JUST OWN THE STORY!**

Jack and Kim are extremely famous. Kim was in a movie with Ross Lynch, but are not dating (I seriously think that her and Ross lynch should be in a movie together) so she got very famous. Jack was in a bunch of karate movies so he got really famous. They both love karate and donate for charities. They volunteer everywhere they can. Couple? NO. So good friends then? NO. Then what? Enemies. They hate each other's guts. The only reason they hate each other is because they were in a movie together. Everyone thought the movie was going to be a great hit but the only people who didn't think that were Jack and Kim. They always fought. The only day they didn't actually fight was the first day on set. The producers ended up not making the movie because it was too hard to film with all the fighting. A year later Jack and Kim moved. They thought they lived too close but something else happened. They turned out to be neighbors. They never meant to be but they didn't know it until they moved in. Jack nor Kim wanted to move out because they actually like the house. But the worst thing is that their houses are connected through a balcony. They lock the outside doors so that they don't have to see each other. When they do go out on the balcony, they go out at different time and somehow the paparazzi made it look like they were doing something with each other. Jack's best friend was Jerry, who is dating Kim's best friend, Grace. They go out together all the time (except when Jerry and Grace are on dates). Jack and Grace are friends. So are Kim and Jerry. Jack doesn't hate Grace just because she is friends with Kim and Jerry the same. Jack and Kim have gotten a lot of movie offers. Both of them are not filming anything right now. They are both hanging out with their best friends and their house. Jerry and Grace are talking on the phone making Jack and Kim gag.

Jack POV

Grace and jerry are always talking. Its super ANNOYING! I am sitting here listening to them talk about who knows what. I didn't invite him over so that he could talk to Grace. I wanted to hang out with him. I'll give him a few more minutes. If he's not done talking then I'm kicking him out.

Kim POV

Grace and Jerry. They spend every second together. I don't think they could be apart from each other for more than 2 hours. I actually wanted to hang out with Grace today not have her talk to her boyfriend all day. I'll give it a few more minutes before I kick her out.

Jerry POV

"Yo man I'm gonna to the restroom. I'll be right back" I said. I saw Jack roll his eyes (in this fanfiction, Jerry is smart). I have a plan. Jack and Kim obviously like each other. Even thought they hate each other, Jack takes small glances at Kim every time the paparazzi can't see him or Kim can't see him. Instead of going to the bathroom, I go into a closet. It's less echoy (Jerry is still on the phone).

"Jack and Kim" I said into the phone

"I know right? Even though Kim hates Jack, she is staring at him every chance she can get without anybody noticing" Grace said on the other end (Grace is in a closet too)

"I just want them to talk. Just a little. I mean they haven't talked in awhile. Maybe they can try to get along or something" I said

'That's a good idea. How about you say that I want to talk to Jack and I'll tell Kim that you want to talk to her, ok?" Grace said

"Ok"

I went back into the living room. Jack was sitting on the couch playing on his phone.

"Jack, Grace wants to talk to you" I said

"Ok" Jack said putting his hand out "Give me the phone"

Meanwhile…

Grace POV

"KIM!" I yelled (Grace is in the living room with Kim already)

"Jeez Grace. No need to yell. What is it?"

"Jerry wants to talk to you"

"Ok. Gimme the phone" Kim said

"Hello?" Kim said

"KIM" Jack questioned

"What do you want Jack?" Kim said to him, annoyed

"I was told Grace needed to talk to me" Jack said

"What are you talking about? I was told that Jerry needed to talk to me" Kim said

"I don't know what you'r-wait" Jacks said

"Oh my God" Kim said

"GRACE! JERRY!" Jack and Kim yelled at the same time.

No One POV

"Why would you do that?" Kim yelled "You know I hate him

Meanwhile

"JERRY! What the heck man?!" Jack yelled. "You know I hate her!"

"Well Grace and I think that you two should talk out your reason" Jerry said "I think you guys would be a great couple"

"Me and Crawford. NEVER! I hate her" Jack said "We are done with this conversation" And with that he headed upstairs. Jerry just stood there smirking. He knew that Jack, very very deep down inside, liked Kim. Even if he wasn't going to admit it. Jerry walked upstairs into the guest bedroom. He laid down and fell asleep.

Meanwhile…

"Jerry and I think that you and jack are a great couple" Grace stated crossing her arms

"I don't like Jack and I never will" Kim yelled. She went upstairs and into her room. Grace sat down thinking that Kim liked Jack very very deep down inside of her. Even though Grace knew that Kim as never going to admit it. Grace walked into a bedroom and fell asleep.

Still No one's POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Kim jumped up when she heard the piercing noise coming from her alarm. She loved karate but did not like waking up early. She dragged her self up and out of bed. She knew that Grace would still be asleep so she walked very quietly. She took a shower and walked out into her room. She put on a ivory flowy braid cami and some jeans. She paired it with brown leather wedge boots. She tired her hair up but left her bangs hanging. She put on a little makeup and a hoodie. She knew the paparazzi would try to take picture of her. She grabbed her grey duffle bag and headed out the door. Sure enough the paparazzi was standing outside waited for her to leave. She covered herself up and finally made it to her car. It was a silver mustang. It was her dream car but it was also Jack's dream car. She really hated him. When she got to the dojo, no one was there so she just started practicing alone. Just then Jack came in. He and her go to the same dojo even though they hate each other to death. Kim went into the girl's locker room and changed into a purple sports bra and black yoga pants. She came out and started punching the practice dummy, imaging it was Jack. She took the head off of that dummy and moved to another. She would definitely have to explain that to Rudy. When she did that, jack walked in. She knew it because he smelled like vanilla. She gaged.

"Little goes along way with that cologne Brewer" Kim said annoyed of his prescense

Jack just rolled his eyes and headed into the locker room. He took a quick look at Kim. She saw the glance so she smirked. Jack changed into his sweats before he could change into his shirt, he heard a scream. He rushed out only to see Jerry standing on a bench while Kim was killing a tiny spider. He saw Kim take a very small glance at Jack. Jack saw it and knew what he had to do.

"You like what you see?" jack said cockily

"In your dreams brewer" and with that she shoved Jack out of the way which caused him to land on the ground.

Kim had gotten stronger. He knew that she had a dojo in her house just like his. He didn't know she had been working out. Jack put on a shirt and Kim walked in the dojo. After a few minutes the dojo turned into a argument house. Jack and Kim were arguing about who was the best at karate (even though they always ended in a tie when they sparred). Rudy pushed his way through the paparazzi and walked in the door, only to see that Jack and Kim were fighting while Jerry, Milton, and Eddie were trying to break it up.

"Hey hey hey! What's going on here?" Rudy yelled. This caused everyone to quiet down

"Jack and Kim are fighting again" Jerry said very annoyed

"as always"Rudy mumbled under his breath.

"What's so funny?" Eddie asked. Jerry then went over and whispered it into Eddie's ear. He laughed and whispered it into Milton's ear who also laughed.

"Why don't you tell us?" Kim asked

"Because haha we haha can't haha" Jerry said laughing in between.

"Tell us or I will hurt you Jerry" Kim as she lunged

"ok ok ok, I laughed because rudy mumbled as always when I told him you two were fighting" Jerry said

"I don't see how that is funny" Jack said

"ANYWAY (getting everyone's attention again) back to work. I have new sparring partners posted. Three of you will have to rotate. The other 2 are permanent" Rudy said sitting down on a bench

Sparring Partners

Jerry, Eddie, and Milton (switching off)

Jack and Kim (permanent! No exceptions)

"WHAT!? I cannot spar with him!" Kim yelled

"And I cannot spar with her" Jack screamed

"And why not?" Rudy asked

"I HATE HIM" Kim yelled

"I HATE HER" Jack screamed

"Yea well that's just to bad" Rudy said as he stood up "Jack and Kim you are going to spar first"

Jack and Kim groaned but got into their positions. They threw punches and kicks. They even did some flips but it ended in a tie. They tried 2 more times but they both ended in a tie.

"Lets try one more time" Rudy said

"Rudy, no matter how much we spar we just going to end in a tie" Jack said

"Fine" Rudy grumbled "You guys can go home now"

"But we didn't even get to spar today!" Milton said

"Next time" Rudy said before he shut the door to his office

"Well I have to go guys" Kim said. She hugged all the guys except for Jack. She gave him a death glare before she walked out. Right when she walked out, she was bombared with questions. "How was sparring with Jack" or "Are you guys together yet" or "is this the first time you sparred" or " How come it ended in a tie" Kim pushed her way through the paparazzi without saying a word. She made her way to her car. She drove to her house which she shares with Grace ever since the sleepover. Her parents were moving to italy and Grace didn't want to leave. So now she is living with Kim. Since Kim is famous and has a lot of money she has a lot of extra rooms.

"Hey Grace!" She said. Kim walked into the living room where Grace was sitting. Kim then saw Jerry sitting next to her. They were watching tv.

"Hey Kim! Is it ok if Jerry stays over tonight?" Grace asked

"Sure thats ok. The rooms are soundproof" Kim said as she smirked

"Shut up" Grace yelled

"You didn't deny it" Kim said smirking again

"Fuck you" Grace said

"Hey Jerry how did you get here before me?"

Kim was about to sit down and watch tv with them when the doorbell rang. Kim was about to get it but Jerry said he would get it. After he got the door he came back in with someone Kim did not want to see.

"What are you doing here?" Kim said. She was about to kick him out when Grace started to say something.

"Well you know how I asked if Jerry could spend the night, I kinda forgot to mention Jack was coming over too" Grace said sheepishly

"Fine. I'll live with this for one night" Kim said. She looked pretty pissed and you don't want to mess with a pissed Kim. Even Jack knew that. They all awkwardly sat down until Kim calmed down. They eventually played a game (Which Jack and Kim happen to insult and yell at each other) and watched the hulk. They all slept in the living room. Jerry and Grace shared the wider couch. Jack took one and Kim took another. Jack and Kim shot up to a rustle in the bushes. They looked through the big glass window in her living room that led out her backyard.

"Did you hear that? Kim whispered

"Yea I heard it. Wanna go check it out?" Jack said

"No shit Sherlock" Kim said. They went to the window and looked outside but there was no one there. They went outside to find the paparazzi hidden in the bushes. Jack and Kim backed inside sheilding their faces from all of the pictures. They hurried back into Kim's house and pulled the curtains over the window. Grace and Jerry wer still asleep (good thing for Jack and Kim).

"We are going to be all over the news" Kim said

"I know what are we going to do" Jack said

"Im not sure" Kim said

"Its all your fault we are in this situation" Jack mumbled hoping that Kim would not hear but she did anyway

"How is this my fault?" Kim said

"You have the big window that the paparazzi can see through" Jack challenged

"So? I think its your fault" Kim argued

"How is this my fault?"

"You're the one that wanted to stay over at my house and I don't think they would be here if you hadn't stayed over" Kim yelled

"What are you talking about? Jerry and Grace invited me" Jack said

"WAIT A MINUTE" Jack and Kim yelled at the same time

They looked at each other a furiously stomped off to where Jerry and Grace were sitting. They were awake.

"GRACE"

"JERRY"

"Why did you invite Jack over?" Kim said extremely mad

"ummmmm... Youre my best friend?" Grace said trying to cover their plan up.

"Ughhhh" Kim said and she stomped off to her room. The rest just sat there awkwardly until Jack spoke up.

"Hey so I'm going to go and bye" Jack said grabbing his stuff and running out the door. He entered his house without being bombarded with the paparazzi.

"Well i have you know stuff and like stuff. BYE!" Jerry said running out the door as well

Grace sighed and went upstairs. She knew Kim was in a pissy mood but she went into her room anyway.

"Look im sorry but I just think that if you give Jack a chance than you guys would be best friends" Grace said as she sat down on the side of her bed. Kim sat up and hugged Grace.

"It's ok. I forgive you. Just don't ever do it again" Kim warned. Grace chuckled and turned on the tv. it turned on to Celebrity News.

Jack and Kim were caught in Kim's house. It shows that one of the paparazzi rustled in one of the bushes. Jack and Kim went to go check it out but realized it was the paparazzi. They tried to cover themselves up but didn't do a very good job of it. Looks like we have a new couple unless Jack and Kim have something to say about this. I'm Chelsea Haylor and this is your Celebrity News.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Jack are dating?!" Grace exclaimed as she turned off the tv. Kim just sat there staring at the screen. She didn't say anything but she knew that they were going to make a story out of this. Then after a few more minutes of silence, she grabbed Grace's cell to call Jack. She ran into one of her unused guest rooms to call Jack. She locked the door and waited for him to pick up. While she waited she looked at youtube and found over 200 results of today's celebrity news.

(Jack=bold, Kim=normal)

Hey Grace

No its Kim

What do you want?

Did you see the celebrity news just a few minutes ago?

No why?

Just look at it. I'll send you a link with Grace's phone.

Jack got the link and looked at the video. He had the same reaction as Kim. He got back to the phone.

What do you want to do

Well we are definietly not a couple. That's for sure...

No shit sherlock

Fuck you

Anytime

You disgusting pervert. There are now even more reasons why it hate you

Thanks. Anyways, so im gonna tell the press that it was a misunderstanding. And that our friends invited me over but you hated it. ok?

Ok whatever. im doing the same thing.

Fine

Fine

Good

Good

After the conversation with Kim, jack got a call from his agent, Randy. He is the #1 agent in the world along with Kim's agent, Stephanie.

(Jack=Bold, Randy=underlined)

**Hey Randy! Got anymore movie offers?**

Yup! I have one right now.

**Yea! What's the movie called?**

Its called "High School Lovers" (sorry it's a bad title. If you can think of something else then write it in the reviews. Thanks!)

**Oh cool! What's it's about? Who's my co star?**

It's about 2 best friends who love karate and hang out with each other all the time. They flirt and both like each other but don't know it.

**That's amazing! Thanks for getting me that job! Wait who is my costar?!**

I don't know yet. But you are scheduled for a table read tomorrow at studio 7. Hope you have fun!

**Ok bye.**

Jack hung up and looked at the time. It was 11:00 at night. He decided to get to bed. He took off shirt and put on some basketball shorts. Just as he was about to hop in his bed someone knocked on his door. He put on a sweatshirt and groaned as he walked down stairs. He opened the door to reveal a face he did not want to see right now.

"What do you want Jerry?"

"I was wondering if I could stay here for awhile. Me parents kicked me out because apparently I'm to childish. That's obviously not true (Jack just rolled his eyes) so may I stay here?" Jerry asked

"Fine. But don't ever set me up with Kim again. Now because of you two we have to deal with the press and that crap" jack said sleepily. "Use the guest room right at the end of the hall. I'm going to bed night"

"Thanks so much bro!" Jerry said as he walked inside. Jack headed back upstairs. "Do NOT wake me up or i'll kill you"

"Okay bro thanks!" Jerry said. Jack and Jerry headed upstairs and went into their rooms and fell asleep.

Meanwhile...

After they annoying conversation with jack, she got another phone call from her agent.

(Kim=bold,Stepanie=underline)

**Hey steph**

Hey kim! I saw you had a sleepover with jack?

**No long story short. Our friends tricked us.**

Oh. Well anyway I called to tell you that I got you a movie role! You're the second lead!

**Thanks so much! What is the story about?**

It's about 2 best friends who love karate and hang out with each other all the time. They flirt and both like each other but don't know it.

**Oh cool! Who is my costar?**

You'll have to wait. They wouldn't tell me but you have a table read tomorrow at studio 7. Have fun!

**Thanks bye!**

After Kim hung up she wen yup to her room. It was surprisingly quiet. She thought it was nice. After a while she just fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Kim POV

So I have a reading today for a new movie. I really hope the costar and I can become really good friends and not someone like Brewer. Ughhh I hate the name. I just makes me feel like crap. Like I want to throw up. Anyway I tip toed down stairs being careful not to wake up Grace. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a snack and made my way back upstairs. I went into my bathroom and took a shower. I walked out and felt the warm carpet against my feet. I walked over to my closet and picked out a pair of light ripped jeans with a loose black tank top. She paired it with red flats and and let her naturally wavy hair fall down to her shoulders. She walked downstairs and out the door. But not before she grabbed her car keys and her jacket. She walked to her black mustang but not before being bombarded by the paparazzi and hopped in and drove off.

Jack POV

Jack woke up and lazily walked downstairs. He stumbled a bit but finally made it to the kitchen. He grabbed an apple and went to his bathroom to take a shower. He walked out with a towel on and went to his dresser. He put on jeans, red supras, and a black muscle tee. He grabbed his keys and jacket and headed out the door. He walked out of the house and was attacked by paparazzi. He finally made it to his black hybrid and drove off.

No One's POV

Jack had got there before Kim because she stopped at starbucks. He walked over to the studio 7. He was greeted with a lot of hi's and hello's. He walked into another room with a table. All the producers were waiting there.

"Hey! I'm Jack" Jack said as he shook their hands and sat down with his back to the door.

"Hello Jack. I'm really glad you accepted the offer we gave you" One of the producers said

"Thanks. But I'd like to ask who my co-star is" Jack said

"Oh you'll see" One of them said. They all started smirking. He wondered why they were. He shrugged it off and just sat there until someone else came in the room.

Kim was only one minute late. She walked to studio 7 and headed into one of the rooms. She didn't say anything. She looked at the actor who she was gonna be with. He was wearing the same thing as her. She chuckled to herself and walked to the actor. The producers were smirking but she didn't know why.

"Hi I'm Kim" She said as she stuck out her hand out. The actor turned around to reveal a face she didn't want to see.

**Well that was it. I made it really long. i think it was my longest actually. I'll try to update soon! Love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This chapter is kinda short. I wanted to update faster :) Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT OR PITBULL!**

Kim POV

"What the hell are you doing here brewer?" Kim asked glaring at him

"I'm here for a movie, Crawford. What the hell are YOU doing here?" Jack asked

Before Kim could respond the producers told her to sit down.

"Look we called you here because we want you to be in this movie. TOGETHER." They said

"But we can't stand each other. How do you expect us to act like bestfriends?" Kim asked

"Look I know you can't stand each other. You made that very clear the last movie you got paired for. Can you please just try to get along for this movie? We know its going to be a great hit" The director said

"FINE" Kim harshly said

"OK" Jack half yelled

"Ok good. Here are your scripts. Please read page 130" The director said smirking. Jack and kim saw him and questioned it. After a while she just shrugged it off. She looked at the page and dropped her mouth.

No one's POV

"I HAVE TO KISS BREWER!" Kim screeched

"Yes. That basically ties the movie together at the end. I really want this movie to be a hit so please kiss him?" One of the producers pleaded

"Yea crawford. I know why you don't want to kiss me. It's because you are gonna realize that you love me" Jack smirked

"Eww no. That will never happen. Fine/ I'll do it for the fans but never again will I kiss this" Kim said as she stormed out of the room. She got to her car but not before being crowded by the paparazzi. She put on her bluetooth and called the house.

(Grace=normal, Kim=bold)

Hello?

**Grace! It's Kim. So I got this movie offer last night and today I went to the table reading. And i found out my co-star. Can you guess who it is?**

Who?

**It's Brewer**

REALLY?!

**Yes. This is not good. I hate him so much and just to my luck I also have to kiss him.**

OMG! This is so great. You and Jack can finally realize your feelings for each other

**No this is not great. And you mean the feeling of hate that we already know about. I hate him. I can't believe he is my co-star.**

umm... ok. What are the names of your characters?

**They are our real names. Jack and Kim.**

That's pretty cool.

**No that's not pretty cool. I wish i had never accepted this movie part.**

Oh come on. Just suck it up. It's one movie and I'm sure people want to see you and Jack in a movie together considering you are always all over the news.

**I know. I'm doing it for the fans. I know that they really want to see us in a movie together. Plus the movie summary does seem really good. I guess I'll try not to hate him.**

Now that's what I like to hear. Look I am going on a date with Jerry in a few minutes so I'll talk to you later. Bye!

**Bye!**

Kim hung up and drove to starbucks. She got a peppermint hot chocolate and headed home.

Meanwhile...

Jack walked out of the studio and made his way to his car. The paparazzi were hounding him with questions so it took some time to get over. He hopped into his car and put on his headphones which had a microphone. He used it to call Jerry.

(Jerry=normal, Jack=bold)

YO! Sup bro?

**TERRIBLE!**

Why?

**So last night before you asked to stay, I got this movie role offered to me. Randy didn't tell me who my co-star was but told me I had a table reading with her. Guess who she is?**

I don't know. Tell me.

**It's Crawford.**

Yo! Thats swag. You and Kim can finally admit your feelings towards each other.

**You mean feelings of hate? We already admitted that. Now I don't even want to do the movie anymore. **

Come on. It's probably not as bad.

**I have to kiss her.**

WHOOOO! That's amazing.

**No, Jerry, that's NOT amazing. I don't even want to do the movie anymore..**

Dude, just suck it up and do the movie for the fans. You both are famous and people are always talking about you. I mean you and Kim are always at the top of celebrity gossip. and I'm pretty sure EVERYONE wants to see you guys in a movie considering what happened last time you were in a movie together.

**Fine. I guess you're right.**

Now that's what I want to hear. I have to go I have a date with Grace in a few. Bye!

**Have fun. Bye!**

By the time Jack got home, Jerry had already gone on his date with Grace. Jack went inside and walked into his room. And thought about what Jerry had said. He knew that he was right and that he should do the movie. He thought that he should start by becoming friends with Kim. He changed into blue sweats,a white muscle tee, grey vans, and a grey put the hood on and stepped out the back door. He quietly walked over to Kim;s backyard. He saw her car in the driveway so he knew she was home. He walked to the back door and knocked

After Kim got home, she walked up to her room and changed into blue sweats and a white tank top. She walked down stairs and put some popcorn in the microwave. She waited for it to finish and put it in a large bowl. She walked to the couch and picked up the remote. She looked through Netflix and choose to watch Iron Man 2 (which by the way is not on Netflix anymore). She snuggled in a blanket and watched the movie, until she heard a knock at her back door. Who would be at her back door she thought to herself. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Brewer?!" She said. She was shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought since we are going to have to act together, might as well at least become friends" Jack said

"Yea I guess. Why not? Come in before anyone sees you." Kim said pulling him into her house.

Jack took off his hood and looked around her house. It felt like home to him for some weird reason. He took off his shoes and walked closer to the couch.

"Nice house" Jack said. He looked at the tv and saw that she had popcorn. "Mind If i watch with you?" Jack asked

"Thanks and Sure" Kim said she walked to the couch and sat down. She rested her feet on the coffee table and patted next to her. He took the seat and rested his arm on top of the couch. Jack kicked his feet up on the coffee table. Kim continued and played the movie.

An hour later...

Jack and Kim were still in her house watching the movie. They were so focused on the movie, that when Jack's phone went off they jumped and Kim landed in his arms. Once they porcessed what had happened, Jack answered his phone while Kim paused the movie and waited for Jack to finished his phone call.

(Jerry=normal, Jack=bold)

Hey bro! Where are you?

**Ummmm... Why?**

Just wondering. Is it ok if Grace comes over?

**Yea sure.**

So where are you anyway?

**Ummmm no where...**

Ok bye!

Jack hung up the phone and sat down next to kim.

"So who was that?" Kim asked

"That was Jerry. He wanted to know where I was..." Jack said

"you didn't tell him that you were here right? Because he would flip out" Kim said

"No. Don't worry. I would never tell him that" Jack said. "Play the movie"

"kk" She said. Just as she was about to play the movie, Grace called her.

(Grace=normal, Kim=bold)

**Hello?**

Hey Kim. Are you home right now?

**Ummmm yes. Why?**

Nothing and just letting you know, I'm coming to the house to get a swim suit.

**Ok. Bye!**

Kim hung up. She knew that Grace couldn't see Jack there or she would tease them like crazy.

"JACK!"

"What?"

"Grace is going to be here any minute"

Jack's eyes widened. He looked at Kim.

"Where do I hide?" Jack asked

"Ummmm" Kim was panicking. The only thing she could think of right now was her room. "Go into my room"

Jack rushed up and slammed the door. Jack sat down on the floor but looked around. He liked Kim's room. It wasn't girly but it was girly enough that you knew that she wasn't definitely a girl. He stood up and walked to her dresser. He saw a picture of her and Grace then on with her and a woman that looked like Kim. He could tell she was her mother. After looking around her room a litte more, he laid down on her bed and waited for Grace to leave.

Meanwhile...

Kim wished around and covered up any trace of Jack. She looked at the room and thought or herself, I did a good job of covering stuff but considering there wasn't much. She looked around the room one more time. She saw his shoes still by the back door. She was about to grab the shoes but Grace had already walked in.

"Hey kim! What's up?" Grace said.

"Oh nothing just watching Iron Man 2." Kim said

"Oh that's cool. I just have to get my bathing suit and I'll be right back"

Grave headed upstairs and walked into her room. Kim ran into her room and shut the door

"Jack, Grace is upstairs right now. Go hide under the bed" Kim whisper yelled

Jack went under the bed. Just in time too, Grace then opened the door.

"Well I'll be at Jack's. Bye!" Grace said. She closed the door and walked down stairs. She was about to walk out the door, when she noticed that a guy's shoes were here.

"HEY KIM?! WHY IS THERE A PAIR OF GUYS SHOES AT THE BACK DOOR?" Grace yelled.

Jack came out from under the bed and looked at Kim with wide eyes. Jack moved into her closet. Grace walked upstairs and brought the shoes in her hand. She walked into Kim's room and rose an eyebrow.

"Ummmm... That's.. Ughh... my dad's old shoes. I found them one of the boxes in the garage. yea that's it" Kim said nervously

"Ummm ok" Grace said eyeing her as she walked out of the door. Once they heard the door slam, Jack came out of the closet and lay down on her bed.

"So do you want to continue the movie?" Jack asked

"Sure. Wanna stay the night?" Kim asked

"Sure but I have to call Jerry first. I'll meet you down there." Jack said

Kim left the room and Jack took out his cell phone. He sat up on the edge of her bed and dialed Jerry's phone number.

(Jerry=normal, Jack=bold)

YO! It's Jerry. Talk to me!

**Hey Jerry. It's Jack. I'm not going to be there tonight. **

Why?

**Ummm.. I'm sleeping at my parents tonight yea that's it**

Oh ok but can Grace sleepover at the house?

**Sure. Well I have to go my mom is calling me. I have to go eat dinner.**

Ok bro. Bye!

Jack hung up the phone and walked downstairs to the couch. He sat down on the couch and put his arm around Kim's shoulders. Kim scooted closer and and rested her head on his shoulder. She pressed play. After another half an hour the doorbell rang. Kim paused the movie.

"Go upstairs" Kim said. Jack ran upstairs and Kim answered the door. It was a big mistake. The paparazzi started taking a bunch of pictures. She tried to close the door but they were blocking the way. Upstairs, Jack could hear what was going on. He wanted to save her but if they saw him, then they would not be able to leave the house. Jack thought for a moment. He grabbed one of her ski masks from one of her movies, and ran downstairs. Obviously the paparazzi saw him but they didn't know who he was. Jack helped Kim push the paparazzi out of her house. After they were fully gone, Jack took off his mask and put it in his jacket pocket.

"Thanks Jack. You really are a good friend. I don't know why I hated you" Kim said as she hugged him. She nuzzled her head into his neck. They stood there hugging. Jack and Kim pulled apart and went upstairs. By now it was 11 so they went to bed instead of finishing the movie. Kim went into her room and Jack went into one of the guest rooms. He was about to hop into the bed when he heard Kim call him. He walked over to Kim's room.

"Yes?"

"Come sleep in here. I'm freezing even under the comforters" Kim said gesturing for him to come sleep next to her. Kim had a pretty big bed so she didn't mind.

"ok" Jack said walking to the bed. Jack laid on the bed and put his arm on the back board. She snuggled closer to him. After a while, Kim fell asleep. Jack was still awake. He realized something. She wasn't a bad person at all. She was quite nice. Jack laid there thinking about random things until he fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Kim's alarm woke her and Jack up.

"Morning" Jack said still tired

"Morning" Kim said. She and Jack got up and made their way downstairs towards the kitchen. She liked to make her own food. It made her seem more normal.

"What do you want for breakfast? I make my own. It makes me seem more normal to myself"Kim asked

"Same!" Jack said "And i'll have eggs please"

"Ok. Coming right up" Kim said

After that mini conversation, Jack and Kim sat/stood their in a silence. It wasn't awkward.

"Hey i just realized something" Jack said

"What?"

"You called me Jack yesterday for the first time!" Jack said

"Oh yea and I don't remember you calling me Crawford yesterday too" Kim said

"Yea. I guess we really are becoming friends" Jack said "And its kinda nice"

"Yea it is. Anyway we are going to have to have to tell Grace and Jerry that we became friends at some point..." Kim said

"Yes but not now. I don't want them teasing just yet" Jack said. He chuckled a little after his statement

"Very true" Kim said. The eggs finished and they ate. Kim sat down next to Jack.

"So what do you want to do?" Kim asked. But just as Jack was about to answer they heard a pair of keys at the front door. Jack and Kim's eyes widened.

"I'll go upstairs" Jack said

"No don't! We have no time. Put on the mask!" Kim said

Jack put on the mask and someone opened the door. Grace and Jerry were holding a magazine with Kim and her "mystery man" on the cover. Grace and Jerry's eyes widened when they saw someone with a ski mask on.

"So these articles are true?" Grace said as she walked in.

"They printed them already?!" Kim mumbled. She thought no one could hear her but she was wrong.

"What do you mean they printed already?" Grace asked. She looked at her expecting an answer.

"It's nice to see you top Grace" Kim said

"So who is this mystery man?" Jerry said walking over to Kim and the "mystery man"

Kim jumped in front of him before he could take off the mask.

"Ummm he's a person" Kim said nervously.

"Yes and who is this person?" Grace said walking to where Jerry was standing.

"He is a person with hair" Kim said

"No really. Who doesn't have hair?" Jerry said

"Pitbull" Kim stated

"Ok yea. Besides that. WHO IS HE?!" Grace asked

"Why do you want to know?" Kim asked

"Well I am your best friend so i have to know. And he is all over the news and magazine's WITH you" Grace said

"Fine take off the mask but not yet" Kim said. she dragged the "mystery man" into the corner.

"Sorry" Kim whispered into Jack's ear.

"I thought we agreed to keep it a secret" Jack whispered back

"I know but Grace will not leave/shut up if we don't tell her" Kim said

"Ok" Jack said " I guess you're right"

Kim and the "mystery man" walked back to where they were sitting earlier.

"Ok you can take it off now" Kim said

Jerry went over to the person and pulled off the mask to reveal...

JACK.

**Another cliffy! Sorry about that. It keeps the story going. REVIEW PLEASE! Love Ya**


	3. Chapter 3

No one's POV

Grace and Jerry stood there shocked. After a while of silence, their faces turned into smiles.

"OMG! YOU GUYS ARE TOGETHER?!" Grace exclaimed "I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN!" She ran over to hug Kim. But Kim stopped her

"No. We are just becoming friends because of the movie" Kim stated. Jack rested his arm on her shoulders and smiled.

"Okaaaayyyy whatever you say" Grace said "Wait so those shoes were Jack's?"

"Yea they were. I didn't want you to know because you would freak out" Kim said

"I didn't freak out" Grace said

"Really?" Kim said raising an eyebrow "Because you assumed that we were together"

"Ok but still. We won't tell" Grace said smiling.

While the girls talked, Jack and Jerry texted their conversation.

(Jerry=normal, Jack=bold)

Yo! Why didn't you tell me? It's so swag that you and Kim are together!

Ok first of all, Kim and I are not together. Second, This is the advice you gave me. You said just try to become friends and we did.

That's great bro!

Yes but don't tell the press. They will be even more annoying than they already are.

Ok. I won't. Kim's pretty great, right?

Yea she's a good friend.

You mean more than friends.

DUDE. We are just friends.

Fine.

Jack and Jerry looked up. Jack put his phone away but got another text.

Soon to be more than friends ;)

Jack glared at him at the exact same time Kim glared at Grace. They were having a similar conversation to Jack and Jerry's. (I don't want to write the conversation. I'm too lazy)

"Ok well since you two are 'just friends', then let's watch a scary movie!" Grace said putting air quotes around the "just friends" part.

Jack and Kim rolled their eyes but agreed. Jerry and Grace walked over to one couch and sat on that. That left the other couch for Kim and Jack to share. Jack rested his arm on the back of the couch while Kim sat next to him. They put in The Human Centipeede. Kim got freaked out so she nuzzled her head on Jack's chest. Jack rubbed her back and told her when it was over. Jerry and Grace were smirking the whole time. Jack and Kim saw them but didn't care. After a while, the movie ended. They all fell asleep in the position that they were in. Little did they know the paparazzi found their way to get pictures.

The Next Morning

Kim woke up to the blinds being opened by a mysterious person. After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she saw Jack walking away from the blinds. She got up and walked over to Jack.

"Hey. How'd ya sleep?" Jack asked

"Good thanks" Kims said as she got up to make breakfast "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Will you make me a smoothie?" Jack asked

"Sure" Kim made the smoothie and handed it to Jack.

"How is it?" Kim asked

Jack smiled a huge grin. "It's really really good"

"Thanks"

Jack and Kim sat and talked about their friends. They have their clumsy days so it was funny hear each other's stories. A little Later they heard the tv on. Jack and Kim walked into the living room to see Grace and Jerry's mouth jaw on the ground. They were staring at the screen shocked. The channel was celebrity news. Jack and Kim rewinded and watched.

On Celebrity News, Jack and Kim were caught cuddling in Kim's house. They obviously want to hide their relationship. Either of them have said anything about all this news but it sure looks like they are in love. We all knew it would happen even if Jack and Kim didn't know. Since either of them have not said anything, from the looks of it, Jack and Kim are more than friends? Tell me what you think tweet #kick and say yes that they are a couple or no that they are not. But I think you can make your choice based off of these pictures. Well that's it, I'm Chelsea Haylor, and this is Celebrity News.

Just like Jerry and Grace, Jack and Kim sat there with their mouths open. No one said anything for a few minutes until Jack asked Kim something.

"What are we going to do?!"

"I don't know. A least there is a movie premiere tomorrow. We can clear things up there but we should go together" Kim said

"I mean i guess we should go together because they probably won't believe either of us if we say it alone" Jack said "Oh and what movie is it for again?"

"I think it's for Warm Bodies" Kim said "Wanna come with me to pick out a dress so i don't choose a girly color for you?" She smirked

"Ummm I guess but won't the paparazzi see us?" Jack asked

"I meant shopping online. Grace I need you to come too" Kim said

"Ok. And about your whole couple thing, if you go together won't they think you guys are a couple?" Gracek asked "Cuz i mean only couples really go to movie premiere together"

"Yea and I mean there are going to be a lot of paparazzi there. They are only going to bother you more" Jerry added

"I guess but If we don't go together then they are going to be worse than you said because they don't know if we are a couple or just best friends. I mean either way we are going to just get bigger with the celebrity news" Kim said

"Yea. So what are we going to do? We can't just not go, I already promised all my fans I would go" jack said

"Yea so did I. So I can't answer that" Kim said

"Ummmmmm I guess we can talk about it later?" Jack said

"Sure. Lets go to my room to get a dress" Kim said as she grabbed Jack's armed and pulled him into her room. Jack and Kim searched for dresses. They found a dark blue dress a one shoulder thing but a strap on the other side. It had beads on the strap. Jack decided to wear a dark blue tie. After looking for dresses, which wasn't what called fun, they went downstairs and check the curtains, doors, window, etc to see if they were locked. After they finished, they saw Jerry had fallen asleep with grace in his arms. Jack and Kim looked at each other and smiled. They grabbed their phones and took tons of pictures. They quickly post them on facebook before one of them woke. Thank god because Jerry woke up 2 seconds after. Jack and Kim put their hands in their pockets and acted normal. Jerry looked at us then back at Grace, he smiled to himself but carried her up to one of the guest rooms.

"Hey can I stay the night?" Jerry whispered as he walked by us.

"Sure" Kim said

Jerry carried Grace into her room and Jerry took one of the guest rooms.

"So I'm gonna go to bed. May I stay the night?" Jack asked

"Sure but you have to sleep in my room" Kim said as she walked upstairs

"Why?" Jack asked following her.

"Because I forgot I had a bunch of random boxes in there so you can't sleep in there"

"Oh ok" Jack said

They walked back into her room and sat on the bed. They talked about themselves and their lives until it was 11. Jack and Kim went to the top of the bed. Jack took the right and Kim took the left. They both fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Jack woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. When he woke up fully, he realized the position he was in. His arm was rested around Kim's neck and she was snuggled up against him. He blushed but stayed there for a few more minutes before waking her up.

"Kim" Jack said shaking her but she didn't move.

"Kimmmm"

"Kimmmmmm"

"Kimmy" He said. This time he tickled her. She woke up.

"Huh?" Kim said barely awake.

"Come on. Wake up" Jack said

"mmmkk" Kim mumbled

Jack stayed there until she was fully up. Kim lifted her head a little only to notice their position. She blushed and looked up at Jack.

"Come on, Lets go downstairs" Jack said

Jack and Kim walked downstairs. Jerry and Grace were downstairs making breakfast. They sat down and looked around.

"So how did you guys sleep last night?" Jerry asked

"Ummmm good? Why?" Kim asked

"Well since Jerry took the guest room and the other one is filled with a bunch of boxes you guys had to sleep in Kim's room right?" Grace said

"Yes... Where are you going with this?" Jack asked

"Well did you guys sleep in the same bed?" Jerry asked

"Yes... I still don't see where you are going with this" Jack said

"Well We got up earlier than you obviously and we went to check on you two..." Grace said

"And we saw this..." Jerry said as he held up his phone in front of Jack and Kim. On the screen was a picture of them cuddling.

"Oh.. ummmm..." Kim started "It's not what it looks like"

"Yea. We slept on different sides of the bed and somehow ended up like that" Jack said

"Sureeeeee. Whatever you say" Grace said widening her eyes and looking down.

"You're lucky I have to go pick up my dress" Kim said glaring at her. "Jack put on your mask, You're coming with me"

"What?" Jack complained "Why do I have to come?"

"I'm pissed off with Grace and Jerry's gonna make it worse" Kim said

"Fine. Bye Guys" Jack said, following Kim while putting on the mask.

Jack and Kim walked outside. The paparazzi was waiting by her door so they had a lot of pictures taken of Kim and her "mystery man". Jack and Kim finally made their way to her car after the paparazzi tried to take off the mask. They drove to the store and picked up her dress. They were questioned everywhere they went. They finally got home at 1.

"God! I hate this mask" Jack said after closing the door and taking off the mask.

"Sorry I had to make you come but I did have fun" Kim said

"Yea I had fun too. Especially at Circus Burger" Jack said

"Yea haha. Everyone was staring at us. Good thing you didn't talk because people would have realized" Kim said

They walked into the living room. Jerry and Grace were watching tv. More specifically Celebrity News.

"You guys have been ALL over the news" Grace said not taking her eyes off the screen.

"I know. The paparazzi would NOT leave us alone" Jack said. "They tried to take off my mask so many times"

"Yea but they think/know it was you" Jerry said

"Oh god. The Premiere is gonna be torture. Oh and since we are filming tomorrow the producers are going to be happy. Which is a good thing for us right?" Kim said

"Yea because our movie is going to be extra popular. More people probably know about us. I mean also going to this premiere together will bring us more popularity and on top of that if we don't talk to the paparazzi at all tonight and just go together then we can get even more popularity" Jack said

"Yea I guess. So does this mean we are going together?" Kim asked

"Yup" He said

Jack and Kim sat down next to Jerry and Grace. For hours they watched random movies until it was 7. The premiere was at 8 so Kim got up and got ready. Jack stayed with Jerry and Grace on Kim's couch for a half an hour more. He got up and went to his house. He used the back door to go to his house. After getting in his tux, he walked back to Kim's house. He got there at 7:40. They had to leave in 5 minutes. Just as he was about to call for Kim, she made her way downstairs. Jack just stood there looking at her. She was so beautiful.

"Hey Jack. How do I look?" Kim asked

"You look... BEAUTIFUL" Jack said

"Thanks" Kim said. She blushed but hugged him. They stood there for 1 minute. Jerry and Grace cleared their throats while smirking.

"Go to the premiere lovebirds" Jerry said

"We are not lovebirds" Kim and Jack said at the same time.

"Whatever" Grace said.

Jack put in his mask and they walked out the door only to be greeted by paparazzi. They pushed their way through to the limo. They put up the privacy window and Jack took off his mask. They talked and laughed. Just like they were best friends for the longest time.  
Jack and Kim finally got there. They exited the car and everyone's mouths dropped.

**Well that's it! Sorry I haven't been updating but I am not on spring break right now so I don;t have time. Plus I have to study for Finals. But I have no school tomorrow so I will try and update! Hope you like it! Love Ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank so much for all the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just started spring break so I am will be updating more I promise. I am also working on a one-shot story. **

No One's POV

Jack and Kim walked on the red carpet, smirking. The whole place was cheering. The paparazzi focused on them and all the interviewers concentrated on them. But Jack and Kim looked at none of them. They continued to walk down the red carpet. Until they were greeted by Jerry and Grace.

"Jerry! Grace!" Jack and Kim said "What are you guy doing here?"

"Well your managers set us up with extra tickets" Grace said

"That's great!" Jack said

They all walked into the theater where other stars were sitting. They all sat down and talked for a bit. There was no paparazzi in the room so they could tell stars that they trusted would not tell, that they were just best friends. Just a few minutes later, the movie started.

AFTER THE MOVIE...

During the movie, Kim had fell asleep on Jack's shoulder. Once the movie was over, Jack carried her out of the theater. Jack had put his jacket on her so she wouldn't get cold. Jack tried to avoid talking to the paparazzi and the interviewers. He carried her to the limo and sat down.

Jack POV

I never really noticed how beautiful Kim really is. And she is sweet not like most of the famous girls. Most of them are bitchy and bratty. They always want more than they need. Kim, she knows what she wants and doesn't ask for more even though she has a lot of money. She is also tough which makes her different. She is my best friend. I tell her everything.

MEANWHILE...

Kim POV

I was sleeping. I'm half asleep right now. All i can think about is Jack. I never really admitted it but Jack is a sweet guy. He's not the jerk I thought he was. He is the one of the only famous guys I can stand. Most of them are jerks who go after my looks. He actually takes time to talk to me. He is different. He is my best friend. I tell him everything.

No One's POV

After the car stopped, kim woke up slightly when the car jerked to a stop. She opened her eyes to see that she had fallen asleep on jack's lap. Jack just sat there looking at her until she woke. Kim smiled at him he smiled back.

"Come on. get up. You have to go to bed" Jack said

Jack and Kim walked upstairs into her room. She took off her shoes and gave Jack his jacket back. Then she hugged him. He was surprised at first but hugged back.

Jack POV

"What was that for?" I said. He chuckled a bit

"Thank you" She said

"For what?" I asked

"Just thank you. I had a really fun time" She said

"You're welcome" I said "See you tomorrow"

I left the room agreeing with Kim. I had a really fun time too. I think this girl is turning my mood. I really love spending time with her. She makes me feel like we have a normal life. Like we are not famous at all.

No One's POV

Jack smiled as he walked around back to his house. He took off his jacket and walked upstairs. He looked in Jerry's room and saw him and Grace asleep. Jerry had his arm draped around her shoulders and she was resting her head in his armpit. Jack smiled to himself as he walked into his room. He changed into his pjs and laid in his bed. He fell asleep thinking about Kim.

MEANWHILE...

After Jack left, she got up and changed into her pjs. She took off her make up and laid down on her bed. She smiled as she thought about the night she had just had. After a while, she drifted asleep thinking about Jack.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Kim woke up smiling to the best dream she had. She walked to her drawers not noticing a certain brunette in the room. She took out a bra and underwear and walked into her bathroom. After the shower, she walked into her room humming to herself only dressed in a bra and underwear.

"You have a nice voice" The guy said

"AHH!" She yelled and scrambled to cover herself up. She grabbed a robe and tied it around herself.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Kim asked as she walked over to hug him.

"Well we have to go for the movie so i thought we could carpool" Jack said

"Sure just don't scare me again" Kim said, walking into her closet

"Ok" Jack said as he chuckled to himself "By the way, nice rack"

"OMG! Jack!" Kim said as she walked out of her closet with clothes on. She was wearing dark skinny jeans with dark brown combat boots. She put an ivory tank top on and topped it off with a grey cardigan.

"Well It's true. Plus I have sexy abs" Jack said smirking

"Cocky much?" Kim asked

"Yea but you love it" Jack said

"Shut up. But I bet you don't have abs" Kim said

"I'll prove it" Jack said as he took off his shirt. Kim looked at his body but didn't say anything.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer" Jack said.

"Ok fine you have abs. Karate does do you good" Kim said as she walked out of her room.

"And the truth is revealed" Jack said following her "But karate does you good too"

"Thanks. Come on lets go to reheresal" Kim said

Before they left, Jack and kim watched Celebrity News.

_So we have an update on the newest celebrity news. Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford showed up at the Premiere of Warm Bodies together. Either one of them stopped to take pictures or interviews but continued to walk together. This "Newly formed couple" seemed to be zip on the whole situation but they are always together now considering a few days ago they hated each other's guts. We have pictures of their appearences together and when they were seen together. We still don't know the truth but are planning to find out. Thanks for watching! I'm Chelsea Haylor and this is Celebrity News._

"Well that's good right?" Jack asked

"Yea I guess, but we really have to hurry right now. We are going to be late to reheresal" Kim said as she pulled Jack out the door. Kim tossed Jack the car keys and he took the driver's side. During their ride to the studio, they stopped at starbucks. Jack got a grande Java chip frap with 2 pumps of toffee and a caramel drizzle (seriously it's really good). Kim got Green tea frap with 1 pump of peppermint, Java chips and chocolate syrup (this is really good too). They left as quickly as possible and drove to the studio. When Jack and Kim walked in, everybody was smiling at them. They both smiled back but were a little freaked out.

"Why is every smiling at us?" Jack whispered

"I don't know. It could be because we got a lot of attention or because they think we are a couple or something" Kim said

"Ok I guess" Jack said. They made their way to the producers office for another table reading. As they entered the producers congradulated them. Jack and Kim did not understand why.

"Ummm why are you people acting so weird?" Jack asked as he sat down next to Kim.

"Well we saw all of the news and photos and we are so happy that you two are finally together" One of the producers said

"Umm What are you talking about? Jack and I aren't together" Kim said

"Yea we are just best friends" Jack said as he smiled at Kim who smiled back at him.

"Are you sure? Because in one of the photos you guys are cuddling on Kim's couch" The director said

"Yea we are positive" Kim said as she smiled.

"Okayy... Whatever you sayy..." One of them said. Jack and Kim rolled their eye but continued to listen. "So we are going to start filming tomorrow. But today We are going to go through the whole script today so you can see what is supposed to happen"

"Ok lets start" Kim said

AFTER THE TABLE READ...

"Ok so thanks for coming and see you tomorrow!" The director said as they left the room. Jack and Kim walked out together and into Kim's car. Jack went to the driver side and Kim on the passenger side.

"Wanna go somewhere to eat?" Jack asked

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" Kim said

"How about Phil's?" Jack asked

"But don't we always go there after karate?"

"Yea i guess. Do you still want to go?"

"Yea" Kim said smiling at Jack. They walked in and asked for a private table but were greeted by the sounds of flashes. They put their hoods up and walked to the private table. They ordered their food and talked.

Jack's POV

Kim and I are just sitting here enjoying lunch. I made her laugh a lot. But as she was laughing her head off, i noticed something. Kim is a really beautiful girl. She has an amazing smile, a cute laugh, and her personality just lights up the room. I mean I am her best friend and she is mine. It's not like I like her or something. No of course you don't like her Finally a voice that agrees with me. I mean they way her golden brown hair rests past her shoulder and they her face lights up when she sees me. Whenever I see her, I get these butterflies in my stomach. She is my rock. Oh and her legs are better than any girl in hollyw-wait what am I thinking. She is my best friend. Dude you are in love with her Ughhh that voice. Maybe the voice is right. Maybe I do love Kim.

Kim's POV

Jack. He makes me laugh so hard, i snorted a few times. He said it was cute and then I blushed. Maybe It's a sign. Jack has amazing shaggy brown hair with chocolate colored eyes that just make my sad days turn upside down. He is my best friend. He keeps me going when I don't feel like seeing anybody. I like him only as a best friend nothing more nothing less. of course you don't Finally a voice that agrees with me. But he is amazing. She is sweet, kind, and I love to hang out with him. We love to watch movies together and I love the way that he rests his arm around my shoulders. It makes me feel complete like I have something protecting me. And I love it whe-wait what am I thinking? Girl you are in love with him. Maybe I am in love with him.


End file.
